


Regarding Tony  (comic) COMPLETE

by tripperfunster



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What if all you understand,</i><br/>could fit into the center of your hand?  -- Soundgarden</p><p>I suck at making links here, so the translation of this comic into Russian is listed below.  Thanks Chrissy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [A propósito de Tony (comic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329487) by [CuquiLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuquiLuna/pseuds/CuquiLuna), [La traductora (PerlaNegra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora)
  * Inspired by [Кое-что о Тони](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884282) by [Chrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy). 



[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/481867)


	2. Chapter Two

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/482883)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/483231)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is NOT WORK SAFE.

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/483381)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/483987)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/484259)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not worksafe today! (although no blatant peen)

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/484365)


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/484708)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to missbecky for being my beta!

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/486267)


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/486578)


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/504416)


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/487923)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON SEXUAL NUDITY TODAY! NWS

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/488379)


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/489933)


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/490509)


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/491580)


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/492109)


	18. Chapter 18

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/492561)


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/493138)


	20. Chapter 20

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/493524)


	21. Chapter 21

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/493629)


	22. Chapter 22

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/493871)


	23. Chapter 23

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/494303)


	24. Chapter 24

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/494917)


	25. Chapter 25

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/495129)


	26. Chapter 26

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/495525)


	27. Chapter 27

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/500779)


	28. Chapter 28

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/502108)


	29. Chapter 29

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/502792)


	30. Chapter 30

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/503087)


	31. Chapter 31

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/503725)


	32. Chapter 32

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/503987)


	33. Chapter 33

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/504235)


	34. Chapter 34

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/505009)


	35. Chapter 35

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/505294)


	36. Chapter 36

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/505778)


	37. Chapter 37

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/506053)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter is not worksafe, and there may be some percieved consent issues, due to Tony's decreased mental capacity. I am here to tell you that he is TOTES cool with Steve-frotting, but just wanted to give you a head's up.

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/506298)


	39. Chapter 39

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/506452)


	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am open for commissions. Just message me (livejournal, tumblr or here) if you're interested!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not work safe!!

This chapter is not worksafe! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52

Not worksafe today!\

>>>

 

>>>

 

>>>

 

>>>

 

>>>

 


	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shout-out to Filigree. We were discussing what Loki's demands might be and while her ideas didn't change the outcome of the story at all, they gave me a nice way to present them. Thanks!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vortex stolen off the internet


	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71




	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely reddwarfer made some icons to share! Feel free to steal what you like! [ Over here ](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/Reddwarfer/library/Regarding%20Tony#/user/Reddwarfer/library/Regarding%20Tony?sort=3&page=1&_suid=1371358495183048009900641780145)


	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77




	78. Chapter 78




	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW today


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work!!


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Can you believe that it has been 9 months? Wow. First off, thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta Missbecky. She caught some mistakes that were both hilarious and ... confusing. ;) And also thanks to Forest_rose for her medical expertise and imagination. :D
> 
> And thanks to everyone who followed along and gasped and squeed and fainted and died in all the right places. The response for this comic has been both generous and overwhelming. I am truly blessed. Thank you, everyone for making this such a fun and rich journey.


End file.
